Grave Danger
Grave Danger is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on April 23, 2016 to an audience of 1.67 million viewers. Plot Henry and Charlotte walk into the Man Cave and see Ray crying and underwear all over the walls. Charlotte asks him why his underwear was everywhere. Ray says he didn't know. He said that he just took a nap and when he woke up, there was a bottle of glue in his hands and his underwear everywhere. He thinks he is losing it. A few days earlier, he had made a big pot of spaghetti and at 4 in the morning, he woke up and found the spaghetti all over his bed. Ray also explains that he was tripping over things that weren't there. Ray is practically in hysterics and Henry tells him to go and take a nap. Ray says he couldn't because his bed was covered in spaghetti. Ray goes to the guest room, but trips with no visible force causing it. At Henry's house, Jasper shows up with their mail. Most of them were for Kris and Jake. He gives one to Piper and finds one for him. They were mini walkie-talkies and they could fit in shirt pockets. Piper sees that she had gotten a driver's license from the Department of Motor Vehicles, even though she was 10. Henry tells her she couldn't use it, but Piper refuses. Jasper runs across the street and starts talking to Henry with the walkie-talkie, calling him "Green Bean". Henry gets triple-beeped and he goes to the porch. He opens his watch and sees Charlotte. She tells him to come to the Man Cave. Henry goes there and she and Schwoz show him a clip of Ray weight-lifting and as he is about to sit down, the bench moved itself and Ray fell. Ray arrives and Charlotte makes a theory that Invisible Brad was still alive. Ray says that he got hit by a bus, but to be sure, Henry and Ray transform into their Kid Danger and Captain Man costumes. Jasper begins talking to Henry through the walkie-talkie. Henry gives it to Charlotte, but Charlotte gives it back as they are going up the tubes. They dig up Invisible Brad's resting place and they open his coffin. Invisible Brad then sneaks up behind them and hits both of them with the shovel. They fall into the coffin. Brad locks them in the coffin and buries them underground. Brad finishes burying them and leaves. Henry and Captain Man, while in the coffin, try to call someone to get them out, but Henry had no signal and Ray didn't have any battery. Henry suddenly hears Jasper's voice through the walkie-talkie. Henry tells him to go to Swellview Cemetery and dig up the grave that said "Bradley Belcher". Jasper agrees. Piper then offers to drive him, but Jasper refuses, saying her license was a mistake. However, Piper drives him there anyway, extremely recklessly, breaking the doors of the cemetery and crashing through a headstone. At the Man Cave, Charlotte is worried because Henry and Ray had been gone for two hours. They then see the tube go down, but no person came down. Charlotte and Schwoz realize that it is Brad when he gets a bubble gumball and transforms into the Captain Man costume. Jasper digs up the grave. Henry then realizes that he and Captain Man were still in uniform. They quickly get a gumball and transform back into Henry and Ray just as Jasper open the coffin. Piper asks them why they were in there, but Henry and Ray don't tell them and make up a fake story while backing into the trees. In the Man Cave, Brad explains he faked his death to be the real superhero. Henry texts Charlotte telling him he'd be there in a minute. Brad tries to quickly take off the costume so that Ray and Henry wouldn't see him, but he isn't able to finish. Ray starts chasing him around the Man Cave. Henry then gets bear spray and sprays him in the eye. Brad falls down and starts twitching. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Minor Cast *Brandon Weaver as Brad Belcher *Jake Farrow as the voice of Brad Belcher Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode to completely skip production code order as the episodes aired as they were produced. *This is Brad's first appearance since Invisible Brad. *It is revealed in this episode that Brad didn't die when hit by a bus. **This also makes him the first character who "died" in a previous episode revealed to be alive in another episode. *The anti-grav from Captain Man: On Vacation returns. *This episode serves as a sequel to Invisible Brad. *It's still unknown how Brad faked his death. *This is the first time Schwoz and Brad seen together, as of Schwoz didn't appear in Invisible Brad. *This is the first episode without Jake since One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2, 11 episodes ago. *This is the third time Captain Man was trapped. The first two were in The Danger Begins and Henry's Jelly. *When Brad is sprayed with the bear spray, he is covering his face in pain. Goofs *The sex/gender on Piper's license says "Hart" instead of "Female." International Premieres *September 20, 2016 (Latin America) *October 18, 2016 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2016